Jaa, mata na
by enaimer
Summary: "Jaa, mata na." — 'Apa kita akan bertemu lagi'/abaikan judul/OOC?/CANON/cover isn't mine, nemu di tumblr/RnR?


**Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime  
**

**"**Jaa, mata na**"****  
**

**Tribute fic untuk Petra Rall :')**

**Happy read UvU  
**

* * *

Semuanya telah selesai. _Titan_, telah terhapus dari dunia ini. Seperti yang diimpi-impikan Rivaille—tapi dia tidak seantusias bocah polos dan naif itu.

Disinilah Rivaille—duduk di hamparan pasir pantai, sambil memandangi lautan biru dengan manik abu-abunya.

Matanya bergerak-gerak liar, mencari sesuatu—atau 'seseorang'?—yang mungkin sedang berada disekitar sini.

Ketemu!

Sosok itu sedang duduk di sebuah tebing dekat pantai yang ditempati Rivaille. Bersurai coklat terang, dengan lambang sayap kebebasan di punggungnya—

Petra Ral.

Gadis yang—dulunya adalah tunangannya, dan akan menikah sebentar lagi.

Ya, dulu.

—karena gara-gara suatu insiden, gagal sudah rencana mereka untuk menikah. Petra mati, terinjak oleh _Female Type Titan_.

Saat mendengar kabar tersebut, Rivaille hanya memasang wajah datar seperti biasa—miris memang. Dua bulan lagi mereka akan menikah—dan itu hanya akan menjadi impian semata.

Rivaille beranjak dari duduknya, lalu menghampiri sosok itu—dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ah, _Heichou_?" Petra tersenyum manis pada Rivaille yang meliriknya.

"Kau sedang apa disini?" tanya Rivaille, sambil menatap lurus lautan biru di depannya.

"Ah, tidak—cuma ingin saja melihat-lihat keadaan diluar dinding seperti apa, hehe." Petra meregangkan kedua tangannya. "Ternyata laut itu memang indah, ya."

"..." tak ada respon.

"_Heichou_, sebaiknya kau pergi saja—anginnya kencang, tak baik untuk kesehatanmu. Kau 'kan tentara terkuat diseluruh—"

"Maaf."

"Eh?"

Rivaille kembali membuka mulutnya. "Maaf..."

"Untuk apa, eh? _Heichou_ tidak pernah bersalah padaku kok—"

"Karena membiarkanmu mati."

"Mati? Apa yang kau bicarakan,_ Heichou_?"

"..."

"Aku tidak mati kok." Petra tersenyum miris. "Aku tidak mati—"

Rivaille sedikit melirik kearahnya.

"—padahal aku selalu ada disampingmu! Bagaimana bisa kau tidak melihatku?"

"Sudahlah, Petra." Rivaille menghela napas.

"..."

"Semuanya telah selesai—_titan_-_titan_ itu telah mati. Itu juga berkat jasamu dan semua orang. Jadi—"

Petra hanya terdiam, mendengarkan apa yang akan dikatakan Rivaille selanjutnya.

"—kau bisa pergi dengan tenang."

Rivaille masih menatap datar pemandangan dihadapannya.

Petra sedikit terkejut dengan kalimat yang dilontarkan lelaki berambut hitam ini.

"_Souka_..." ia tersenyum. "_Arigatou_—" air mata mengalir dari pelupuknya. "—_Aishiteru_—" sosoknya perlahan-lahan memudar.

"_Jaa_, _mata na_."

—dan menghilang total.

Rivaille menutup matanya, merasakan semilir angin yang menyejukkan.

Air mata menetes dari pelupuknya, bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman yang tak pernah ia tunjukkan pada siapapun—kecuali Petra.

* * *

_Jaa, mata na?_

_Apa itu artinya—kita masih dapat bertemu lagi, Petra?_

_Reinkarnasi, eh?_

* * *

**Maria, Bundesrebulik Deutschland.**

**[Years 1986]**

"Namaku Petra Ral, aku berasal dari kota Rose! Salam kenal, semuanya!"

**DEG**.

* * *

_Kenapa—aku sepertinya pernah bertemu dengannya?_

_Tapi—dimana?_

_Perasaan apa ini? Perutku bergejolak seakan ingin menangis._

_Siapa—dia?_

* * *

"Nah, Ral. Kau duduk disamping bangku kosong disana."

Wali kelasnya menunjuk sebuah bangku yang berada—tepat disamping Rivaille.

Gadis berambut cokelat terang tersebut hanya menaikkan alisnya sedikit dan segera menghampiri bangkunya—tak lupa tersenyum manis pada pemuda disebelahnya.

Pelajaran pun dimulai.

"_Heichou_."

Rivaille terkejut bukan main, ia langsung menoleh pada Petra—padahal Petra memanggil '_Heichou_', bukan Rivaille—tapi, entah kenapa. Ini seperti—_déjà vu_?

"Bagaimana kau bisa—"

"Ada apa, Rivaille?"

Kepergok wali kelas yang sedang mengajar memang suatu yang tidak biasa bagi seorang Rivaille.

"Maaf, _sir_. Tolong lanjutkan pelajarannya." Rivaille kembali fokus pada catatannya.

Petra hanya tersenyum kecil—dan mengoper sebuah kertas yang dilipat dengan tidak rapinya ke meja Rivaille.

Ia mendengus dan membuka lipatan kertas itu.

"_Sudah kubilang 'kan kalau kita pasti akan bertemu lagi, Heichou?"_

Rivaille tersenyum kecil lalu membalas pesan tersebut.

"_Kau lama sekali. Aku sudah menunggu selama seribu tahun lebih, tahu."_

Entah kenapa ia bisa menulis jawaban seperti itu—tangannya bergerak sendiri.

Petra tersenyum geli membaca balasan dari Rivaille.

* * *

"_Aku sudah pulang, Heichou."_

"_Selamat datang kembali, Petra."_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

—**FIN—**

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

* * *

**WAHAHAHAHA KAMVREET APA INIII /gilamendadak**

**ah, cuma keinginan kacrut yang bikin saya publish fic ini /nangis abal ya? iyalah, bikinnya baru kemaren sore /yaterus  
**

**Oh iya, ****Bundesrebulik Deutschland** itu nama resminya Jerman 

**buat mba Petra, jangan teror mas Ripail lagi y_a—_dia milikku sekarang #NgakakIleran #DigamparYupi**

**sudahlah UvU kritik? saran? pendapat? silakan review kalo berkenan ( ' 3 ')/(._.)  
**

**Sekian. Terimakasih (/w\) #ngikik #disepak**

**.**

**.**

**[ edit: makasih buat mbak **Shen Meileng** yang udah ngingetin saya akan settingnya yang di jerman tapi kok malah pake '_sensei_' /nangis maafkan kelalaian saya minna ( ; A ; ) udah saya edit kok =v= ] **


End file.
